Caravan
by TKRinked
Summary: TKR just lost something they didn't know they had. A continuation of the TKR series, and how it ties back to Knight Rider.


Normally, unless there was a need for it, they carpooled from one destination to another. It was less conspicuous than five people traveling together in five vehicles. They could have all fit in the white Ford Explorer that drove in front of Jenny's red and white Mustang convertible, but Jenny understood why Kyle told them to each drive their own vehicle to the coordinates.

It was a violating feeling, to know that their most dangerous enemy walked, or rather rolled, into their own home and took something from them without anyone seeing anything at all. Jenny didn't even know exactly what was taken, and judging from Kyle's reaction, neither did he. So they each climbed into their own vehicles and drove to the coordinates that were left for them.

"Do you notice that overwhelming stench of seaweed coming from Dante?"

Jenny looked down at the center dashboard of her car, where a monitor showed a graphic icon that represented the car's self-aware artificial intelligence.

"Domino, you can't smell," Jenny said.

"I most certainly can," Domino said haughtily. "My Olfactory sensor probably works better than yours, and I am telling you, Dante smells like seaweed."

"He did get submerged in the ocean, just this morning," Jenny said impatiently. Domino was so petty sometimes. Why did she have to worry about what the white Ford Explorer in front of them smelled like? Shouldn't Domino be more worried about the coordinates, like Jenny was? "We're almost there, after we get this sorted out, I will personally make sure Dante gets washed," Jenny said.

"And until then, I suppose I just have to smell the over powering stench of seaweed?" Domino objected as they drove off the main road and onto a small dirt road that led around a huge hill. The hill was near enough to the ocean to provide Jenny with an astounding view, but far enough away that Jenny wouldn't have to also listen to Domino complain about getting sand in her undercarriage.

"Just for a little while," Jenny pleaded as the other vehicles parked next to the hill, Domino for whatever reason, parked behind Dante, despite her complaints.

"We'll have to go on foot the rest of the way!" Trek yelled from behind Jenny. She looked in the rearview mirror as Trek climbed off of the black motorcycle called Plato and motioned for Erica, who rode the yellow motorcycle Kat, to do the same.

Jenny climbed out of Domino and waited for Kyle and Duke to get out of their vehicles. Kyle walked over to stand next to Jenny, and they all waited for Duke, who seemed to be arguing with the black pickup truck known as Beast. When he finally approached them, Jenny had to bite her lip to stop herself from teasing Duke.

"It's at the top of the hill," Trek said. "The hill is too steep for most of the cars, but it's actually a short walk, probably."

Kyle nodded and looked up the hill. "Let's go then." He began to walk up the hill and Jenny and the others fell in step along side of him.

As they walked up the hill, Jenny looked back at the caravan of vehicles parked at the base of the hill. It was a quick glance, just to confirm that they were all there. This could have been a trap, and they clearly were not the target.

"We're almost there," Trek murmured after a few short minutes. He checked his phone to confirm the GPS coordinates. "Well," he pointed to a stone setting to her left, past Kyle. It made sense. It was the only man made thing on the grassy hill. Jenny brushed her hair out of her face and read the inscription, then looked away.

**Michael Knight R.I.P.**

"I can't believe it, he's dead," she said quietly. She knew of course, that it was unlikely that she would ever _meet_ Michael Knight, but until she read the plaque, she had harbored a glimmer of hope. Now she had nothing. Mobius had used her desire to learn more about this man, and everything that had happened because of that desire amounted to nothing.

"Shadow leads us way out here, and shows us this?" Duke said doubtfully. Jenny shook her head, but didn't respond, or even look at him.

"What does it mean?" Erica asked, curious, but it was a curiosity that Erica often showed when there was a mystery she didn't actually care about.

"Maybe I can tell you," a man said as he approached them.

Jenny looked up in surprise. She shouldn't have let him sneak up on them like that. It was that kind of inattentiveness that nearly got Kyle killed. Kyle and Dante. The man was tall, imposing. He was older, if she had to guess she would have said in his fifties, with a full head of hair that had been hastily dyed brown. Despite the heat and humidity of the California shore, he wore a long black leather jacket over a business suit.

"I'm Micheal Knight, or at least, I was."

Jenny gasped. Was this man really Michael Knight, or was he playing a cruel joke on them, another servant of Mobius enacting another stage in his twisted plan.

"Prove it," Erica said. Jenny glanced past Duke and Trek to Erica. She was brazen, and outspoken, two qualities that Jenny admired about her. She glanced at Michael Knight and waited for his response.

Michael Knight held his hands out and shrugged. "What would satisfy you, Erica?" he asked.

Erica scowled and sputtered. "How did you know my name?" she demanded. "Kyle, Trek, how did he know my name?"

"Hear me, future dweller, you will be my loyal servant, until such time as I release you," Plato whispered over Trek's comlink. Trek snickered and looked back to the caravan at the base of the hill.

"That's creepy, Trek," Erica objected.

"Dark Shadows, you are the Shadow?" Trek said, looking at Michael Knight.

He shook his head, "No, I left FLAG several years ago, but "Shadow" has let me know what was going on in FLAG.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

Michael Knight didn't respond immediately. "I didn't agree with KRO, or KARR. I managed to convince the organization to keep the programs separate, but I wasn't going to stay when it meant the continuation of those programs. This isn't why you are here, however."

"Who was Shadow Man, if it wasn't you?" Kyle asked.

"KITT, and he wouldn't have sent you here unless he was taken from Sky One," Michael Knight said.

"There was not a Trans Am on Sky One," Jenny said. "We know our own base, our home."

Michael Knight nodded. "Is Kat the motorcycle you first received, or the second, Erica? What about Plato?"

"KITT was a chip, a program," Trek said, frustrated. "The Trans Am was just a shell, like when we put Dante in that Hatchback in Mexico."

Michael Knight nodded. "And now Kitt is gone. Can you tell me what happened?"


End file.
